This application seeks renewed CCSG funding for the University of Hawai'i Cancer Center (UHCC), the state of Hawai'i and the Pacific Region's only institution where cancer research is performed. As an outpost in an area of the world with significant health disparities, UHCC serves a critical function in bringing cutting edge basic, translational, and clinical research on how to prevent and treat cancer within reach of the unique regional population. UHCC is part of the new Hawai'i Cancer Consortium (HCC) along with the 3 major hospital systems of Hawai'i. This consortium enables UHCC to develop a new clinical program and expand its clinical and translational research towards the development of new diagnostics and therapies. HCC institutions have committed $2.2 million annually towards UHCC through 2017, and UHCC receives $23.2M from the NCI and $18M from other peer-reviewed sources for a total of $41.2M in overall peer-reviewed grant funding. UHCC/HCC has recently recruited a new Director, along with 30 additional faculty members, who bring with them a broad-spectrum of scientific and clinical skills. These new recruits have helped UHCC/HCC continue to build and strengthen its basic-science foundations and to greatly enhance its ability to accelerate clinical and translational cancer research. To enhance their transdisciplinary and translational research, the three Research Programs (Cancer Biology, Cancer Epidemiology, and Cancer Prevention and Control) have been reorganized to provide a better focus in their areas of research. All Programs at UHCC are led by new Directors, each dedicated to increasing the vitality and interaction of their Programs. In addition, Planning and Evaluation has been restructured to create more opportunities for investigators to interact and stay abreast of opportunities for collaboration. This application requests support for 7 Shared Resources (Analytical Biochemistry, Biostatistics and Informatics, Genomics, Microscopy and Imaging, Nutrition Support, Pathology, and Clinical and Translational Research Services), and one developing Shared Resource (Animal Carcinogenesis). Major additions in research facilities include a new 150,000-sq ft UHCC research building opening in 2012 that will collectively house our growing faculty, as the University of Hawai'i has approved a total of 18 new tenure track positions for UHCC. This application describes continued excellence in basic and translational cancer research, and greatly strengthened clinical research leadership and infrastructure.